Levi x Reader
by sorako
Summary: Reader is curious about Levi and wants to know him better. Will she get the chance?
1. Chapter 1

Levi had beautiful eyes.

"Cadet (Y/L/N)"

Such beautiful eyes you could just stare into them all day.

"Cadet..."

They were just so intense and beautiful and so-  
"(Y/N)!"  
"Huh?" You snap out of your daze.  
"I was asking if you were finished with your chores yet, idiot." He scoffed at the blank look on your face.  
"A-Almost done, sir!" You panic and hurry on with your daily chores not knowing that they beautiful eyes you had been daydreaming of were fondly watching your every move.  
"Tch... Idiot." He mumbled under his breath before walking away.

When he was gone you let out a sigh of relief and shook your head of all Levi driven thoughts.  
"Keep it together and let's just finish this.."  
You hurriedly finished your chores so you wouldn't miss out on dinner. It was your favorite part of the day. Because you got to sit in the same room with your favorite Corporal Levi. Although it was a large room.. and you sat no where near him.. Another sigh leaves your lips. "I don't think i'll ever be close to him."  
"Close to who?" A voice came from behind you.  
"W-What?!" You jump forward before quickly whirling around to find the owner of the voice.  
"E-Eren, please don't sneak up on people! O-Or listen to their conversations!" You whine as you place a hand over your poor heart. It nearly leaped out of your chest at the surprise.  
"Hahaha, sorry (Y/N), I just over heard you talking and thought i'd come see if you were finished! We are going to the mess hall now. You coming?" He gestured over his shoulder to Mikasa and Armin standing further behind him. Armin gave a sweet smile and waved at you to join them.  
"Sure! Let's go." You smiled at the raven haired male and walked with him toward Mikasa and Armin.  
"Hey, (Y/N)! How was your day?" Armin asked. He was such a nice boy. Always asking you how you were doing.  
"It was pretty busy today. But it was pretty good, thanks! How are you?"  
You all exchanged stories of your day as you made your way to the mess hall.

After settling down with your food you look around for the man who haunted your dreams. You scanned the room twice and couldn't find him.  
'Where is he?'  
"Are you looking for Levi again?"  
Caught. Damn that Mikasa and her observentness!  
"I-It's just.. He's usually here by now."  
Mikasa slightly smiled and leaned into you, so only you could hear what she was going to say.  
"I over heard him say he had a headache and was going to eat lunch outside by the training grounds."  
You were taken aback by her words. Was she hinting to you to go meet him? You nod, understanding what she was implying and quickly make your way out to see Levi.  
"She said by the training grounds...?" You quietly say to yourself as you near said place. You look over and over again and can't seem to find him. Feeling defeated you move to sit in a shaded area under a tree.  
"What was I thinking...? He wouldn't have let me stay anyway..."  
You grumble and close your eyes. It had been a long day and you just wanted to curl up and go to sleep for the rest of the day.  
"Idiot."  
Were you so tired you were imagining his voice? Sigh.  
"Hey, idiot! I'm talking to you!"  
You eyes snap open and search the area around you but there was no one around.  
"A-Am I crazy?"  
"Ugh. Up here."  
You look up into the tree that you were previously sitting under only to see the Lance Corporal, himself, siting there with an annoyed expression on his beautiful face. You stutter to get the words out as he gracefully jumped down from his position.  
"C-Corporal! I'm sorry I didn-"  
"Stop. Be quiet." He lifts his hand to his temple and rubs it gently.  
"S-Sorry..." You say in a hushed tone.  
He doesn't say anything after that, he only kept rubbing his temple.  
"U-Uhh.. Corporal? Are you feeling okay?" You grew concerned as he seemed to be in real pain. As you take a closer look he is rather pale and looks as if he was sweating.  
"I'm fine. What are you doing out here?" He grunted.  
"... Are you sure I think you shoul-"  
"I'm fine!" He snapped at you. He immediately felt bad at his tone, he hadn't meant to sound so harsh. He doesn't want you to see him like this.  
You feel a tinge of sadness in your chest. Did he not trust you? No.. Perhaps he was embarrassed to be in such a state. You should have been more considerate of his feelings.  
"C-Corporal.. Will you go to the doctors if I leave?"  
It was silent for a few moments.  
"You never told me why you were out here, Cadet.. Were you looking for me?" He said in an almost sultry voice.  
"N-No.. I was.. I was.." You felt your voice fail as he took a few steps toward you.  
"Looking for me?" His eyes, his beautiful, stormy eyes were looking straight into yours.  
"Y-Yes.."  
There it was. A smile on his lips. It might have been the first time you had ever seen him smile. It was such a sight to see. Glorious.  
"It's just a fever Cadet. No need to worry."  
But his smile soon turned into something more. More than you could have ever dreamed. You are frozen as his lips come in such close proximity to yours.  
"You know, (Y/N)."  
Oh God.. He said your name. Heat pools in your cheeks and between your legs.  
"The best way to get rid of a fever."

You gulp. Is he serious? Please be serious. Your eyes never leave his.  
"Is to sweat it out.." With that, his sinful lips connect with yours in a heated, passionate, overdue, kiss.

_


	2. Chapter 2

His lips repeatedly pressed into yours. You could hear the smack of your lips colliding and parting, it's a sound you could listen to forever. It filled your chest with happiness, knowing that the great Levi Ackerman, the man you looked up to as a god, was here. Kissing you. YOU. You feel a burst of confidence and your hands go up to cup his face, thumbs stroking his pale cheeks as you kiss. _'Gods his skin is so soft..'_ Levi's fingers run up your arms and wrap around your wrist, pulling your hands from his face. This caused you to pull back from the kiss to give him a questioning look.

"Corporal…?" You say in a breathless voice.

"Not here.. it's too open. Come by my office after sundown. That's an order." With that he left. When he was out of view you couldn't help but to jump up in joy and do a silly little dance. He kissed you! He noticed you! He invited you to his office!

"… Wait.." The realization hit you. He had invited you to his office. To have sex. Your cheeks set aflame and you suddenly feel dizzy. "Get it together (Y/N)! You can do this." You cheer your self on. You practically fly to your quarters and shower right away. Scrubbing away every trace of dirt on your body. Everyone knew Levi hated dirty things. You giggle to yourself at that thought. "Apparently not… The way he talked.."

You finish in the shower and search through your clothes. You weren't allowed to wear regular clothes while on base so you were going to have to settle with really cute underwear. You pull out (whatever kind you want to wear) and put it on, then your uniform over. You looked outside and it was already sun down. It was time. Time to meet Levi.

Your breathing picked up as you stood outside his door. ' _Here goes nothing_.' You knock softly.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"O-Oh.. Sorry Corporal. I will leave now." You feel your heart drop into your stomach until the door opened up.

"I thought you were shitty glasses… sorry.." He pulled you inside and locked the door behind you both. ' _Did he just apologize? Wow, he must be sick!_ '

When he turned to you his gaze was already heated. You could see it. He wanted you. And you wanted him. He was quick to place his lips back on yours, wanting to waste no time. You were in private now there were no restrictions. Your arms curl around his neck and his go straight the curve of your supple backside. He squeezed the rounded flesh, causing you to moan softly into his mouth in return. He leads you backwards until the back of your legs hit his desk. You grunted as he lifted you to sit on the edge of the desk. Levi broke the kiss only to trail it down your jaw, to your neck. This was heaven. Absolute bliss.

"C-Corporal.. mmm." He halted and grinned against the skin of your neck. "It's Levi. Call me Levi when we are alone. Anything else with get you punished." He nipped at your skin causing you to yelp with surprise. "Do you understand?" Another nip.

"Y-Yes! Levi!"

"Very good." His hands race to take off your shirt. He has waited long enough. The shirt is discarded to the floor, leaving your bra covered breast to his view. "So beautiful.." He murmured as he pulled down the cups of your bra, exposing your naked breasts to his eyes and now his mouth. His lips latch to one of your nipples, sucking and licking at the erect bud. You moan out and pull his head closer to your breasts, hands tangling into his raven locks. "Oh that feels so good.." You sigh and tilt your head back. He hums as acknowledgement and switches to the other nipple, licking, biting and sucking. One of his hands trails up your leg to rub your folds through your pants. "This wont do. These need to come off. Stand up." He ordered you and you comply. You're so ready. So ready for him.

"Undress."


	3. Chapter 3

You can barely believe it. Here you are. You of all people. Beneath humanities strongest soldier. Levi Ackerman. On his desk. Naked. He hovers above your body, eyes devouring the sight of your bare form. You shiver under his gaze, he takes notice and smiles reassuringly at you.

"I'll be gentle. Don't worry." As if to seal his words he kisses your lips once before trailing soft kisses down your body.

"I-I trust you, Levi." This isn't what you expected him to be like. He was so rough earlier and now he is as gentle as can be. He stops his kiss line for a moment to show your breasts some attention. He licks one nipple and blows softly on them so they are now, if not before, fully erect.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have perfects tits, (Y/N)?" He looks up at you with half lidded eyes to see your scarlet face. His lewd language was wnough to make you blush, but with his stare it had you melting. You cover your face with your hands and let out an embarrassed moan.

"Heh, I take that as a no. But i'm glad. I'd kill anyone who's seen you before I did... Or anyone after for that matter." He kissed down to your stomach and brought his tongue to lap at your belly button.

"Because you are mine, And I don't share. Understand, (Y/N)?"

You nod into your hands, he can see you nod but that doesn't satisfy him. His hand moves to your wet folds, his finger easily finding your little bundle of nerves and rubbing it. He smirked when your hands flew from your face to grip at the edges of the desk gasping in surprise.

"I asked you a question cadet. Do you understand that you are mine and mine alone?"

"Y-Yes, a-ahh, Levi!" You cry out.

"Good girl." He got off of you but before you could do anything he pulls your legs so they are dangling off his desk. He kneels between your legs and spreads them. Your glistening womanhood right before his hungry eyes. He takes no time, gives no warning before diving straight into your folds. His tongue took instantly to your swollen clit, licking relentlessly in a circular motion.

"Leviiiii! Oh God!" You whine, whimper and moan. This man is dangerous and has no mercy. You lift your hips, trying to press yourself into him more but he keeps a strong arm on your waist to pin you down. With his free hand he brings his finger to your wet hole and slowly pushes it in. Your walls wrap around his finger tightly, making him groan in anticipation.

"Fuck, (Y/N) you're so tight." His finger begins to move within you and his tongue goes back to licking your clit. Your body is on fire, your stomach begins to tighten, you are so close to release.

"L-Levi, i'm so close!" This is what he was waiting for. When his teeth nibble on your bundle of nerves you cum. And you cum hard. Your walls pulse around his finger. When you come down from your high he pulls his finger from you and places a last kiss to your pussy lips.

"Are you ready for me?" He was already undressed, stroking his cock in his hand a few times before walking and positioning himself between your legs once more.

"Yes, Levi. I'm ready." You take this moment to sit up and lock your lips with his, arms wrapping around his neck. You can taste yourself on his lips but you don't mind. You think it's rather sexy. This man is covered in you. You feel unbelievably good. His thick member lines up with your womanhood and he begins to push.

You sigh into his mouth in content. It feels so good and only the head is in. He slowly pushes in until his cock fills you completely, stretching you out to accommodate his size. He keeps still for a moment. He doesn't want to overwhelm you. Not on your first time together.

"P-Please.." You whine in frustration, you want him to move "Levi.." They way you pleaded with him made him lose all control. His hips pull back and snap forward in a hard thrust.

"A-Ahh!" Your fingers grip tightly into his hair and you rest your forehead against his as he continues to thrust into your body. He isn't being so gentle now. His thrusts are quick and hard. He slows down for a minute and pushes you forward so you are laying on the desk. He likes this, to see you bared out before him. Your breasts bouncing with each thrust. He licks his lips and pulls one of your legs to wrap around his hip giving him a better access to your deepest parts.

"So fucking good, (Y/N), such a good girl." He grunted and plants his hand next to your head on the desk. Sweat covers his forehead, he feels his release coming soon but the feeling of pounding into your delicious body is something he doesn't want to stop just yet. But his body says otherwise. "S-Shit! (Y/N)!" With a few more quick thrusts he pulls out and spills his seed onto your stomach.

He is spent and so are you. You lay there together, breathing heavily. He looks down at you and gives you a small smile. You smile back at him and laugh a little. This was perfect. Just you and Levi.

"Does this mean you are mine too?" You ask teasingly.

"I always was, (Y/N)." He admits with a sigh and kisses your forehead.

"Always... Now let's get cleaned up. My desk is filthy."

You grin at him and nod your head. "Yes, Sir!"


End file.
